


Maybe This Wasn't Such A Bad Idea After All

by Xray_and_Vav_to_the_rescue (RedLikeRayses)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Coming Out, I'm really sorry for this, Long Distance Relationship, M/M, Swearing, i'm really bad at fluff, really really fluffy, this is so bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:58:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2065590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLikeRayses/pseuds/Xray_and_Vav_to_the_rescue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan's flying into the States to visit with Gavin and the Roosterteeth crew, and Ray seems just a little too excited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe This Wasn't Such A Bad Idea After All

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at fluff i'm so sorry for writing this oh man.At some points I put British terms in and I probably misused a lot of them, so I apologize for that as well.Again,i'm a crap editor, so PLEASE inform me of any mistakes you find.Also,because of Geoff's wanting Millie to not be in fics,i've changed her gender and name to Junior. Constructive criticism is always welcome.  
> Happy reading!

 

The rain pounded mercilessly against the Roosterteeth office, filling the building with the noise. The unfortunate souls that didn't have earplugs or headphones were left scrambling to find replacements or to simply deal with the annoyance.And,for once, everyone was glad for the obnoxious sounds coming from the Achievement Hunter office.

  
"RAY YOU FUCK", Michael roared. The Puerto Rican was too busy giggling to respond. "Aaaaaaand now I'm dead. Thanks Ray, not like we needed that plane or anything. "Geoff's sarcastic comment just made Ray laugh harder, and everyone gave him strange looks as he doubled over and gripped his sides, wheezing.

  
Earlier that morning, Gavin had taken a cab to the airport to meet his best friend,Dan,who was flying into the States to visit for a few weeks. The others had been notified of this, and they quickly replaced the Brit for the video. The remaining Achievement Hunters(plus Kerry)were currently filming a Let's Play in GTA Everything had been going good so far, but something was off with Ray. It wasn't necessarily bad, but he definitely seemed...different. More...energetic, maybe? Definitely more cheerful, giddy even. He laughed easier and harder, his smile was brighter and tears formed in the corners of his eyes from uncontrollable laughter. And while the others found this strange, they decided to not comment on it.After all, who were they to dampen his good mood? Besides, his happiness was pretty contagious.

  
When the recording was over, everyone stood up to stretch and move around after sitting down for so long.

  
"Yo,Ray, you hit the bong up this morning?", Michael  joked. "Dude, you know it", Ray responded cheerily. Michael just laughed. "Seriously,though,man,what the fuck kind of happy juice did you hit up today?". Ray just grinned at him. "Ohhh,is it because of Dan? ",the redhead teased. The tips of Ray's ears turned pink, but he quickly recovered. "Dude, do you not go on tumblr?Danray for life! "He emphasized this with a fist pump, hoping no one could see how shaky his hand was due to excitement.

  
It was at that moment that the door slowly swung open, revealing two soaked Brits.A huge smile broke out on Ray's face."DAAAAAAN!!!!",he yelled happily, running towards the Brit.Gavin squawked and dove out of the way just as a startled Dan caught Ray and picked him up by the hips and started twirling him around. The sight of the buff Brit spinning the squealing Hispanic in the air sent the office into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. The pair did a few 360s before Dan finally put him down, beaming and panting a little."DANTHEMAN!" Ray yelled, eyes shining.

  
Once the others recovered from their bouts of laughter, they greeted Dan, walking up to say hello in a more conventional way.Geoff was last."Hey man, good to see you again.", he told him earnestly as he shook his hand. "You as well. Been a long time.",Dan responded. "Oh, Geoff, I didn't want to be a bother, but I just wanted to make sure that it's ok to stay at your house?Gav said it would be, but I just wanted to confirm.". Geoff rolled his eyes at that. "Duh,dude.Although Junior's going through a phase where he can't sleep unless it's on the couch, so you and Gav'll have to share Gavin's bed. That cool?". Dan nodded. "Yeah,cheers.I mean,thanks.", he added sheepishly. "No problem. "Geoff smiled warmly at him before returning to his desk.

  
The office was in high spirits from then on. The whole office laughed and joked around with Dan, relaxing as they caught up with the British man.There were even a few other employees, such as Gus and Barbara, that popped by to say hello. Everyone was having a great time in the company of the Brit....

  
...everyone, that is, except for a man named Gavin Free.

  
Although no one noticed, he was squinting suspiciously at Ray, almost as if he was trying to read his mind. And if anyone did notice, they didn't say anything. Its a good thing, too, because if they had, they probably would have had their head bitten off by the irritate Lad. Whatever thoughts that were brewing around in his head put him on edge, making him more jittery than normal. Despite this, he managed to mask it all with jaunty laughs and polite conversation. He decided that he would confront his friend later.  
___________  
A few minutes before their lunch break began, Gavin got a text and groaned. "Dan, I've got a thing for our Vine channel in a few minutes.Doesn't look like I'll be able to make it to lunch with you today.Sorry,mate.",he said apologetically. Dan waved him off. "It's fine,B."

  
Geoff looked over at him. "The rest of us are going to chipotles for lunch.You wanna come with?"

  
Dan smiled but shook his head. "Nah,but thanks. I think I'll just grab something from the kitchen. You know, reacquaint myself with the building.", he said. Geoff nodded.

  
Everyone began booting down their equipment. "Yeah,I think I'll pass on that too, boss", Ray piped up, brows furrowing at his screen. "This video is taking roughly 7 years to edit."

  
Geoff nodded again. "Okay. Just make sure you get something to eat,alright?". Ray hummed in response.

  
Jack grumbled something about the rain  not letting up and Dan excused himself to take a piss just before they all left for lunch, leaving Ray alone in the office.2 minutes after they left, he got a message, that simply read 'I'm waiting.'

  
He grinned hugely and dashed out of the office as fast as he could. When he got outside he immediately became soaked, but he didn't care. He was too busy buzzing with excitement to care.

  
The rain wasn't too bad, but there was a lot of it.It pelted on Ray's head as he walked around the building to the alleyway behind it.He turned the corner, and the next thing he knew, his back was against a wall with a body pressed against his own. He looked up and grinned."Hey,love."Dan whispered. Ray took his face in his hands and smashed their lips together. Dan wrapped his arms around the Lad, tangling one hand in his dark hair. It was a violently passionate kiss, one that conveyed their pent up feelings of love and longing and desperation to feel each other's contact again. The neediness of the kiss eventually dwindled down into something much more slow and passionate, more intamite.It felt like an eternity that the pair locked lips in the rain, hands entangled in each other's shirts and hair.

  
Ray finally pulled back for air and rested his forehead against his boyfriend's. "Hey,Dan. ",he whispered. The Brit smiled. "God, I've missed you. I've missed you so much Ray, you don't even know.", Dan told him, kissing Ray's neck. "I've missed you too, love, you have no idea.". The Hispanic raised his head to give the grinning Brit easier access to his neck. Dan nibbled at his skin, careful not to leave any marks behind.  
After a while, Ray raised his boyfriend's chin up with two fingers so that they were eye level." I love you", he whispered,embracing him as hard as he could. Dan returned the hug, whispering back," I love you, I love you so much, I bloody love you so much, Ray."

  
They stood in the alley, squeezing the life out of each other for what felt like 200 years, relishing and basking in the contact between their skin and the feeling of their breath on each other's necks.

  
"D-Dan? "Ray asked after a while, breaking the hug.

  
"Yes, love?"

  
Ray grimaced and rested his hands on his boyfriend's hips. "Th-the guys'll be back soon...",he mumbled regretfully. Dan's face fell. "Oh...well, no matter. We have a whole 3 weeks to catch up.". He smiled hugely. "A _whole 3 weeks."._ Ray  smiled at the astonished tone of his voice and planted a gentle kiss on his nose. Dan grinned widely and ducked his head for an eskimo kiss.Laughing,Ray willingly returned it."You're such a sap", he grinned. He gripped the back of Dan's hair and pulled him in for another kiss, quick but meaningful, before gently pushing himself away. "I'll see you soon,love,"Dan whispered. Ray just nodded, unable to say anything as his happy tears were hidden by the rain, and slowly walked away, resisting the urge to look back and run into Dan's arms once again.

  
Once out of sight, the Hispanic slumped against a wall and slid down it, a small smile breaking out across his face. _Man_ _,i have it **bad** , _he thought to himself.  
_____________  
A few minutes later, a dripping and shivering Ray sat at his desk, pulling the towel around his shoulders closer to him. His teeth were chattering so loudly that he didn't even hear when the door opened, which is why he nearly jumped out of his skin when a wet kiss was placed on his cheek.Smiling,he turned his head, and soft lips met his. When they broke apart, Ray turned his chair and scrunched his face up at his equally wet boyfriend, who was also sporting a towel." I hope romantically making out in the rain was worth the risk of hypothermia.", he teased. "It certainly was.", Dan answered him smugly .They heard footsteps just outside the door and  Dan dashed quickly to his seat at the couch just as the others entered. They looked at Geoff sheepishly, who sighed as he took in the fact that the pair was soaked to the bone.". Do I even want to know?"

  
Dan pointed a finger at Ray. "Blame him! The pleb nicked my coat and legged it outside!"

  
Ray made a face at him. "You're the one who followed me out there! "he retorted. Geoff sighed again. "I'll see if i can get Burnie to turn up the heat", he mumbled, walking out of the room. .The others joked some more about Danray before taking their seats and going back to their editing.

  
No one noticed Gavin's thoughtful scowl.  
______________  
Gavin lay in his bed and put his hands behind his head,frowning.Dan had been knackered once they'd gotten to the house and crashed early, and was now snoring softly in the bed next to the Lad.Gavin,however,was too deep in thought to even think about sleeping. He thought back to earlier that day, when Dan had first arrived in the office. He hadn't missed how Dan's hands had lingered just a little too long on Ray's hips after he picked him up, or how Ray's hand twitched ever so slightly when Geoff told Dan that he was sharing Gavin's bed. He hadn't missed the looks in their eyes when they saw each other, how they seemed to literally glow with happiness. His brows furrowed and he stared at the ceiling, deep in thought. _There's no bloody way. I'm just seeing things._

  
 _But...what if I'm not?_

  
_What if 2 of my best friends are shagging?_

  
He was pulled from his thoughts abruptly when he heard the sound of a phone buzzing against wood. He carefully rolled over as to not wake Dan up and, at a glance, determined that the phone that had vibrated against his dresser was his friend's. An idea popped into his head suddenly, and Gavin hesitated. Did he really want to be the scumbag that snooped through his mate's phone? He wasn't a 16 year old girl, after all.

  
On the other hand...there was no way he could confront his mates about it.You don't just do something like that. He figured it was about a 50/50 chance he was right, and it was eating him up inside. Sighing softly and promising to throw himself down the stairs later for being such a nosy prick, he reached for the phone and sat up carefully. Checking quickly to make sure Dan was still asleep, he unlocked the phone and stared at it.He had 4 unread messages from...Ray.

  
 _Hey Dan.You still up? Wanted to talk to you about something...._  
Sent at 11:00 pm

  
 _I assume you're busy buttfucking Gavin or something. Don't get too wild though,alright? Leave some for me_.  
Sent at 11:46 pm

  
 _Baby...we really need to talk about something...I'm not breaking up with you or anything, don't worry, but...just respond as soon as you can,ok?_  
Sent at 12:05 am

  
 _Alright,well you're obviously asleep. I'm going to sleep now. Text me when you wake up. Love you._  
Sent at 1:00 am

  
Gavin couldn't move for a solid minute. He just sat there, transfixed, as he read those 4 messages over and over and over again until they were burned onto his retinas. _They...they're really...they're dating? But...how...when... ?Why didn't the bloody spaff ever tell me?!_ He groaned loudly. _Goddamnit_ _._

  
He heard a soft moan from the other side of the bed. He had woken up Dan.

  
"What's up,B?"Dan grunted sleepily, reaching over to turn the bedside lamp on. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. Gavin was still staring at the phone, which was hidden in his lap. He turned to his friend and angrily held the phone up so he could read the messages. Dan paled.

  
"O-oh god,I,Gavin look-",he stammered, fully awake now.

  
Gavin threw the phone on the mattress and got up, pacing the room. His anger dripped into the air.

  
"Gavin, please-"

  
"What the hell, Dan?!"Gavin exploded, pausing in his pacing to turn to him. Dan was taken aback. He had never seen his friend so angry before. "Just-!" Gavin groaned and rubbed his face, pacing again.

  
"Look, I can explain-",Dan said calmly.

  
"Well go on,then!"Gavin shouted, standing with his arms crossed.

  
Dan took a deep breath." I-it started. Last time I was here...I,well,Ray,well-"he paused, trying to piece the words together."We were at the office, and I was just mucking about, waiting for you and Geoff to finish recording something. I wasn't really paying attention,though,and accidentally slammed into Ray, nearly sending us both down the stairwell. He'd gripped the railing ,and grabbed my arm.When he pulled me back up and we looked into each other's eyes...God, this is so corny, but I _felt_ something,Gav.My heart just lurched and his eyes...God, his _eyes_..."He got lost in the memory for a moment before quickly collecting himself. "We just sorta stood there for a while, our bodies just inches away, and he still held my arm, and...after a while he smiled, clearly nervous, and let go. He was obviously flustered, but he was trying to hide it, stammering and saying something about needing to record an achievement guide, and the bloody idiot backed up, forgetting he was on the stairwell. He nearly fell backwards, but I caught his arm and pulled him back up...next thing I know, my arms are around his waist, his around my back, and we're snogging right in the middle of the bloody room. From then on we were just a thing, but we didn't tell anyone because we didn't know what would happen, what you guys would think, and I'm really sorry,B,I just..."he trailed off.

  
Gavin stared at his blushing friend incredulously. "Bloody hell,Dan."he muttered, sitting on the bed across from him. "Why didn't you  _tell_ me?i don't care that you're gay-surprised,yeah,but I don't hate you or anything. And Ray! You should have told _me, at_ least, you pleb. "he grumbled. Dan looked up,surprised."You really don't care?", he asked. "That I'm gay-er,bi,I mean."

  
Gavin rolled his eyes. "Of course not,B.I just care that you didn't ever bloody tell me! "he yelled,exasperated.Dan looked down, feeling extremely guilty. "I'm sorry,Gav.I should have told you."

  
Gavin nodded."Damn right."  
He sighed, looking at the clock. "Well, Ray's already gone to sleep, and I don't feel like arguing this early in the morning.Lets get some sleep. This is NOT over,though,Dan.We're talking to Ray tomorrow at work." He said firmly, climbing back under the covers. Dan sighed and nodded. "Alright.That's fair.Night,B."

  
"G'night."  
________  
Gavin woke up to the sound of Dan's voice, flustered and hushed. Too tired to move or care, he stayed motionless, unintentionally eavesdropping on his friend.

  
"What? But...it's so sudden.....No,no,of course not! I-....what, are you mental? I'd never!.....Ray, please...."

  
Gavin's eyes snapped open. _Ray_.Memories from last night flooded back to him and he sat up, looking at Dan.His friend's eyes widened and he turned away. "Look, I've got to go Ray, I'm sorry...of course. I'll see you in a few,ok?....Love you too. "He hung the phone up and turned around to face Gavin, straightening up awkwardly."Um..."

  
Gavin rolled his eyes and threw the covers off of him, standing up. "Get dressed, you mong. We've got to be there soon."

  
Dan sighed in relief and quickly obeyed, attempting to calm his nerves.  
___________  
Meanwhile, Ray stared at his phone, deep in thought, When he had called Dan, he told him about wanting to come out to the office, expecting him to be fully on board with the idea.

  
 _Dan....*ahem*...i want to tell them about us._

 

_....what? Even the fans?_

 

_No,no,just the office. I can't stand to be just feet away from you without being able to show any type of affection towards you. Its driving me crazy, and its only been a day. Dan,i want to come out **today.**_

  
Actually, to be honest, Ray didn't really know what he expected his reaction to be.

  
 _What? But...its so sudden_.

  
For some reason, the cautious and nervous tone of his voice, the hesitation, stung Ray.

  
 _What, are you embarrassed?_

  
_No, no, of course not! I-_

  
_Dan, its obvious that you are. Or maybe its that you don't love me anymore. Maybe you’ve stopped._

  
Ray didn't know where these sudden hormonal, teenage girlish feelings came from, but he was unable to stop the words as they tumbled out of his mouth.

  
 _What, are you mental? I'd never!_

  
_Dan..._

  
_Ray, please...._

  
Ray was mad at himself for acting like this, but he just couldn't stop himself.

  
 _Dan, look, I understand if you don't, but you could at least-_

  
_Look, I've got to go,Ray.I'm sorry._

  
_Wh-...fine. But we're talking later._

  
_Of course. I'll see you in a few,ok?_

  
_Okay. I love you._

  
_Love you too._

  
_*click*_

  
Ray cursed himself. Where the hell did that come from? What was wrong with him? Dan was probably mad at him now. They were probably fighting now, and it was all because Ray couldn't stifle the hormal teenage girl in him.

  
He kicked the dresser he was sitting on and let out a long string of profanities that could have rivaled Michael's vocabulary.He sighed and began to get ready for work, refusing to think about what might happen there today.  
___________________________________  
Dan sat on the couch as usual, watching quietly as the Achievement Hunters filmed a Let's Play. More often than not, he would find the world around him falling away as he became entranced with Ray's messy hair, his easy smile, the mischievous sparkle in his eyes, his angelic laughter.Luckily,a loud shout from one of the others always reeled him back into reality quickly, pulling him out of his trance before anyone noticed what he was doing.

  
Ray had mostly been giving him the cold shoulder, only politely interacting with him as to not raise suspicion. And since there was no window of opportunity for Dan to tell him how sorry he was for being such a dick,the Hispanic seemed to still be upset with him. Dan was really mad at himself for acting the way he had that morning. He should have just come clean about Gavin, but he was just too nervous. He mentally kicked himself all day, hoping that Ray could forgive him soon. He was severely craving his touch.

  
Gavin had been uneasy all day. He saw the way Ray brushed Dan off with pain in his eyes. He saw the masked 'kicked puppy' look Dan was sporting, and he saw how Dan would admire the youngest Lad sadly whenever he thought no one was watching. He squirmed uneasily, knowing that he was the cause of this. _Nevermind that, you're going to drive yourself mad if you keep thinking like that. You can get everything sorted out at lunch and it’ll all be good. Just focus on the game, you knob._  
 ____________________  
A few hours later, lunchtime rolled around. As everyone stretched and began shutting their stations down, Gavin sent Dan a message and watched as he walked out of the room sullenly, muttering about needing to use the bathroom.Then,once he was sure he was gone, he checked his phone and groaned loudly. Ray looked over at him curiously. "Hey,Xray,we're needed in the parking lot for a shirt modeling thing.Like,now.", he lied. Ray sighed. "Alright.Let's go then, I guess."

Ray followed Gavin through the halls, frowning as he tried to remember this week's shirt.Suddenly,the Brit grabbed his wrist and started dragging him in the opposite direction of the parking lot. "Ow!What the hell,Vav?",he hissed, trying to break free of his friend's vice-like grip. "Shut up", Gavin said simply, continuing to yank his friend along, They stopped in front of a bathroom door and Gavin rapped on it in a specific pattern. Ray heard the door unlock seconds after. "Gavin, what the hell are you-WHOA! "His question was cut off as he was unceremoniously shoved into the bathroom. Gavin stepped in behind him and quickly shut the door behind him, locking it.Ray spun around to yell at the brit,but froze when he saw Dan in the corner of the room, looking at him sheepishly."Dan?',he asked, confusion replacing his anger. His gaze flickered back and forth between the two Brits and his eyes widened as the realization crashed over him."D-does he....you....you told him?!"he stared at his boyfriend incredulously _. How could he? He didn't even tell me..._

  
Gavin cut in just as Dan opened his mouth to respond. "No, he didn't. YOU did. "He informed the Lad.

  
They proceeded to tell him what had transpired the night before in detail. By the end of the story, Ray had had to sit on the toilet seat in his daze. "Wow...",he muttered to himself. Gavin and Dan stood in silence, letting him process everything.

  
Ray looked down at his lap shamefully.”Jesus....i-i’m sorry for being such an ass,Dan...”,he muttered.In an instant,the Brit knelt in front of him,taking his hands.”You needn’t be sorry,i was the one being a prick.”, he murmured.Ray looked at him.”But i-”

  
His argument was cut off as soft lips met his. He leaned into the kiss, raising his hands and intertwining his fingers with Dan’s.

  
Gavin observed this whole ordeal awkwardly. He had to admit that he couldn’t miss the absolute,pure love that went into the kiss. They _really,really **...love** each other,_ he realized.  
“Alright,alright,c’mon now,didn’t need to see that.”,he said,feinging annoyance,The two lovebirds broke apart with grins on their faces.”So i guess this means i’m forgiven?”,Dan asked softly.Ray just pecked his nose.”Duh.”

  
Smiling,Dan stood up and helped Ray off the seat,taking his hand tightly.They faced Gavin,who shuffled awkwardly.”Um....so what now?”,he asked.Dan and Ray looked at each other.”W-well....”Ray began.Dan cut him off and looked into Gavin’s eyes.”We want to come out to the others.”,he said confidently.Ray blushed,but Gavin grinned.”About bloody time.”  
____________________________  
Ray paced the office nervously,wringing his hands.Gavin tried to hide his smile of amusement while Dan attempted to reassure his boyfriend from the couch.”Ray,really,you’re getting all worked up over nothing.It’s going to be fine,they’re your friends.You really think they would hate you or look at you differently because of this?”

  
Ray just glanced at his boyfriend, still pacing.”Dan _,i_ didn’t even know i was gay until...you know. How do you think _they’re_ going to react to that?”

  
Dan was about to open his mouth to respond,but was cut off by the door opening. Ray froze. The chatter of the other achievement hunters halted as they saw Ray, hunched over in the middle of his room,gripping hs hands tightly.”Hey,Ray.You alright,man?”,Geoff asked him carefully.Gavin cut in,standing up.”Ryan,could you go get Lindsay?And Micool,coould you get Caleb and Kdin over here?We’ve got something to tell you lot.”,he said coolly.Everyone stared at him.”What?”,he asked defensivley.”Nothing,nothing.Come on,Michael.”,Ryan muttered,tugging the confused redhead out of the room,obviously hearing the casual urgency in the Brit's voice. _Thank you,Ryan_ ,Gavin thought to himself.

  
Once everyone but Ray and Gavin had taken their seats at their desks(with Lindsay sat on Michael’s lap and Caleb and Kdin sprawled on the floor),everyone turned to face the middle of the room and looked at Gavin expectantly.The Brit just smiled and shrugged,clapping Ray on the back before walking over to his desk.Confused,everyone turned their attention to a flustered Ray.”uh-um,iii,uhhhh....”,he stammered.Dan stood up from his seat on the couch behind him and walked forward to take Ray’s hand.”We’re dating.”,he said confidently.”Have been for a while now.”

  
The room was deathly silent for a few moments. Then-

  
“Aww,congratulations,guys!”Lindsay rushed forward to embrace the pair.Caleb and Kdin got up to meet them,smiling and shaking their hands.Jack was next,then Ryan,then a grinning Michael.Geoff just laughed from his seat.”About damn time.”,he called over the chatter,standing to join the clusterfuck that was surrounding the couple.Never one to miss an oppurtunity like this,Gavin ran forward and jumped onto Michael’s back.”GROUP HUUUUUUG!”,he exclaimed,trying to regain his balance as the redhead cursed at him and tried to throw him off.The Brit leapt off his back and landed and stumbled right into Kdin,who fell into jack,who accidently kocked Michael over,and suddenly,all 9 Achievement Hunters plus Dan were heaped into a pile on the floor.”GAVIN YOU FUCK!!!!”,Michael screamed,climbing over the pile to try to reach the squealing Brit.Everyone exploded into laughter,ignoring the stabs of pain that went through them as the pair scrambled over them.Eventully,Michael had pinned Gavin down in the corner and the group carefully disentangled themselves.

  
Geoff broke the fight up just as a beaming Dan and Ray stood up, still holding hands. He turned to them, grinning widely. "Seriously,guys,congratulations.We couldn’t be happier for you two. "At this, Ray pretended to swoon with a girlish sigh, and Dan caught him,dipping him dramatically. _They’re perfect for each other_ ,everyone in the room simultaneously realized.Geoff just scowled.”Shut up,assholes”,he said playfully.The pair laughed and Dan brought Ray back up to a standing position.Dan was holding Ray’s arm,their bodies just inches away from each other,and their expressions softened.This position was awfully familar to the two...

  
Ray smiled brightly and grabbed his boyfriend’s cheeks, pulling him in for a kiss. After a moment of surprise, the Brit relaxed into the kiss, resting his hands on the Hispanic’s hips. The pure joy and happiness, and...and _love_ between the two stunned the room into silence for a few moments.Then everyone was groaning mockingly and pretending to gag, looking away. "Come on,man,no PDA!”  
Ray just flipped them off,not breaking the kiss.

  
It was at that moment that the door opened, revealing Kara.”Hey guys, Burnie wan-WHOA! ”Dan and Ray instinctively jumped away from each other while the others scrambled,attemting to casually block Kara’s line of sight.But it was too late;she had seen Dan and Ray making out right in the middle of the office.

  
The room was silent as surprise,confusion,and then realization flickered across her face.”A-are you two..?”,she asked tentatively,getsuring between Dan and Ray.The latter sighed.”Y-yeah....”

Kara squealed and pushed past the other Achievement Hunters, practically jumping into Ray’s arms." Oh my God, congratulations sweetie!!!”.She dragged a surprised Dan over and embraced them both tightly. After a few moments of shock, Ray chuckled and returned the hug. Dan mirrored him.”Thanks,Kara.”,Ray told her earnestly. She pulled away and grinned hugely at the two. "Of course! So when did it happen? _How_ did it happen? Was it because of Gavin? Or were you-”.Ray put his hand up, effectively cutting her off. "Kara, slow down, _breathe_.”,he teased.”Right.Sorry.This is just so exciting!Ooh,so this is a secret,right? You don’t want me to tell anyone else?", she asked.”I,uh...I think we’re alright with it,actually.Saves us a bit of trouble,anyway.”,Dan told her, face flushing. She squealed and pulled them in for another hug, practically choking them. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! Congratulations again! "She pulled away and planted a quick, platonic kiss on Ray’s cheek before dashing out of the room, pulling the door closed behind her.

Everyone stood in stunned silence as they tried to process what had just happened.”U-uh,um...”,Ray stammered.”...well,that solves _that,_ i guess.”,Dan grinned.  
______________  
Not 30 minutes later,Dan and Ray were sat at the kitchen table,being assaulted with questions from the girls that had clustered around them while the rest of the company stood watching from various positions,stifling their laughter.Burnie sighed and finally decided to cut in when he saw them squirm at the,”So,who’s bottom?", question.

  
“Alright,ladies,come on,ease up.Leave the poor guys alone.”,he told them,his tone friendly yet stern.Dan and Ray looked at him greatfully and got up to meet him.”Thanks,Burnie.”,Ray muttered.His boss smiled.”No problem.By the way,you know we’re all cool with this,right?Hell,we’re happy for you.”

  
The pair exchanged looks and Dan squeezed Ray’s hand.”Yeah.Yeah,we know.Thanks.”

  
Burnie smiled warmly at them before turning to bark at everyone to get back to work.The pair walked down an empty hall,smiling.They stopped in front of a closet door.”That wasn’t so bad,now was it?”,Dan asked his boyfriend.Ray just grinned and shoved him into the closet,locking the door behind them.Geoff,who had witnessed the whole ordeal,just sighed and smiled,sipping his coffe.”Fucking idiots.”


End file.
